The Journey Continues
The Journey Continues is Eightieth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is release in November 20, 2016. Synopsis Aboard the Halberd, everyone is worried about the final confrontation. They head into an asteroid field to find King Dedede, the Elite Six and Escargoon aboard their battleship. Once Paul Gekko and Junior and Co. find Eggman's fortress, they find Eggman's fleet of of Star Destroyers are waiting for them. Fortunately, Knuckle Joe, Sirica (who became friends with Knuckle Joe), Sir Arthur and the other Star Warriors start to destroy Eggman's army. The Halberd descends down a dark tunnel and they find themselves in a white silent room, with turrets pointed at them. Suddenly, Nightmare appears, and Kirby looks angrily at him. Paul Gekko Junior give Kirby the Star Rod, Nightmare's only weakness. After the battle, Kirby and Tiff see Nightmare start to fade away. Since the Halberd is destroyed, Paul Gekko Junior and his group, they have to use the teleporter to get back home. Plot The Episode begins where the episode ends. The Halberd is speeding through space. Everyone in it is struggling, even Dedede, the six Adepts and Escargoon. They arrive at a vast distance between the Death Cube. While venturing through space, they meet up with an asteroid belt. The asteroids had no effect and keep bumping on the Halberd. When they get past, everyone goes to work. Which is Kawasaki is on the kitchen, Mabel and Samo are on the dining room, Yabui is in the clinic, and Kit Cosmos trains everyone in the exercise room. Dedede, the Elite Six and Escargoon found the dining room and Dedede loves the smell. He sneaks up while Escargoon says not to. Dedede is comforted by the smell while Kawasaki accidentally puts his hot cooking in Dedede's hands. Kawasaki reports him to the others. Chief Bookem puts them in jail. Kiba calls Dedede and orders Asimov to be launch into the Halberd. While Kit Cosmos and the others are jogging in the hallways, the capsule where the Adept is on hits the hallway. Kit Cosmos call the others for help. Meta Knight sends Sword and Blade Knight with a bazooka and Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby with a remote that can close the hatches. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby meet up with Heavy Lobster, destroying the trolley they ride on. Sword and Blade came with Kawasaki holding a frying pan. Suddenly, the mysterious hooded figure appeared and overwhelms Asimov's power using the power of Joule's song, defeating him. As Asimov lies at death's door, he says that the hooded figure must become the one who leads the adepts. The hooded figure remains silent. Paul Gekko Junior and Copen asks who is he. The hooded figure introduced himself as Gunvolt. Paul Gekko Junior asks who is the girl that Asimov killed. Gunvolt replied that is was Joule; In the Flashback, Gunvolt and Joule are intercepted by Asimov on their way to the elevator. Asimov congratulates them for defeating Sumeragi, stating that he can now become leader of all adepts, and destroy all humans. Joule is horrified at the prospect, while Gunvolt is offered a chance to join Asimov and lead the adepts. He refuses, and prepares to fight, but then Asimov takes out Copen's gun and shoots Gunvolt with it, disabling his powers and injuring him, much to Copen's shock and Joule screams out his name before Asimov shoots her too. He says that while it's a shame things didn't go as planned, plans can be rewritten. After Joule dies, she wakes up to find she has taken Lumen's form, having acquired control over her power. She sees Gunvolt, and finds that miraculously, her pendant stopped Asimov's bullet from killing him. However, he is still horribly hurt and will soon die. With no options, Joule hears the voice of Lumen, saying that there is one way to save him, but it comes at a great price. Joule accepts, and her power implants into Gunvolt's body. Gunvolt awakens to find Joule dead, and begins to despair. Until he hears the voice of Joule, who has become one with him for eternity. Gunvolt understands that he has one last thing to do, and goes to stop Asimov, the Muse's song echoing in his heart. In the present, Meta Knight calls all of them to the deck. They all see the Death Cube. Dedede comes in the room and calls Kiba Uzumaki of some secret weapon. Kiba Uzumaki tells King Dedede that it's the Death Cube's super laser called the Midgard Generator. Dedede is in a shock and is ashamed. Meta Knight didn't complain and says to get ready for a huge battle. Before they close in, Sword and Blade tour everyone in the Halberd. Back on deck, everyone prepares. The cannons in the Death Cube target the Halberd. The Halberd is now very close to the Fortress. The cannons take fire. The Halberd dodges most shots. Everyone struggles inside, while the engine sparks. the Egg Fleet consisting of trillions of Star Destroyers, Mako Shark Gunships, Sting Ray Ships Swordfish Ships, Egg Slayers and one flagship; the Super Egg Providence joins the battle and bombard the Halberd. The Halberd fires the Combo Cannon at the attacking Star Destroyers, Mako Shark Gunships, Sting Ray Ships Swordfish Ships and Egg Slayers. Unfortunately, more Star Destroyers came. The Halberd activates all cannons to fire. More Star Destroyers came. The Halberd dives into the ground and activates its force field. The cannons were the only ones that keep firing. The Halberd meets with Star Destroyers being launched. Star Destroyer's lasers had no effect on the Halberd. Then blue lasers destroy the Star Destroyers. Meta Knight calls with the three Star Destroyers leading the Dens Fleet. Knuckle Joe first answers then Sirica then lastly, Sir Arthur and his gang. The Halberd dives into the explosion and dives into a long hallway. When they reach the end, all cannons are facing them. Everyone sees Nightmare in front of them, larger than the Halberd. Paul Gekko Junior give Kirby the Star Rod, Nightmare's only weakness. After the battle, Kirby and Tiff see Nightmare start to fade away. Paul Gekko Junior find the Midgard Generator charging it's laser in the center of the cannon. As Paul Gekko Junior attempts to stop it, Gunvolt intercepts and extracts the Generator putting it to deep slumber and arrested Eggman for his crimes of controlling the Adepts. The three stray Star Destroyers make it through the gate and bombard the crippled ship seeking shelter in a trench. Meta Knight orders all the crew to evacuate the ship before it finally gives way and explodes which engulfed the Star Destroyers. Paul Gekko Junior and Co. use the teleporter to get back home. Curio, Waddle Doo, Sir Ebrum, the res of the Izumo citizens and Lady Like are then at the castle trying to repair the teleporter. They ended up repairing it & the gang ends up back home bringing the Midgard Generator and Eggman and his subordinates. With the destruction of the Death Cube, happy that they no longer have to deal with Nightmare and Eggman anymore, Everyone expresses their happiness, while King Dedede, the Elite Six & Escargoon are upset about the castle being destroyed, Tiff and Tuff state that everyday with Kirby and Paul Gekko Junior will be an adventure. Unknown to everyone, Eggman's servants set Eggman free and goes back to the Capital of Konohatropolis and Eggman stills rule the Dyna Galaxy with complete control. Characters *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Asimov *Joule *Nightmare *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Paul de Sand *Kiba Uzumaki *Mylene Battles Eggman Enterprises vs. Heroes Participants *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Asimov *Joule *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Paul de Sand *Kiba Uzumaki *Mylene Locations *Unnamed Nebula **Death Cube Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon